Stitch and Popper 2 The Mystery of the short outs
by popperEXP700
Summary: Did Lilo really catch all of the Experiments? Popper and his new Ohana are spending a vacation on his now peaceful Earth but there are complaints of power outages everywhere on the Island of Kauai, it's up to Popper and his Ohona to help. Warning Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – it's Just the Beginning**

**9 Months after Hamstervil death**

**3:40 AM, _There was silence over the little town of Kauai . The only sound was the sound of the waves crashing on the beach and the sound of the wind whistling Something in the water washed up on shore. It had orange fur all over his body, and green on his belly. He was unconscious like Stitch would be if he was in the water for that long. Suddenly all the beach lights flickered on and off until they all turned off..._**

**Later that Morning in Orion's world**

_hey...you, lookin' at the screen ..yeah you, My name is Popper Pexer Squirrel, My Friends Call me Popper. Now back on track, now since Hamsterviel was killed i ran into new Experiments from another reality, Can you believe that? I turned Lilo into an Experiment permanently and now she is going out with Stitch and Angel, anyways as time has gone by they left us for almost 2 months and the device they gave me came to life and literally stuck itself in the ground, and this gate popped itself out of the ground and then this watery like stuff came out of nowhere and who came through it you asked? Well who else but Orion and his Ohana. anyway, what happened from there is Flurry and I got married in Orion's World and it was da bomb ..sorry a little off track there, so as the months passed by Orion and I became really close friends. I turned Orion and his Wife Sara into Angelus, later after that Orion helped me With an Angelus war, but shortly after Lilo's house was destroyed so i asked Orion if we could move to his Reality and i introduced him to my Sister, Sarah Gloria Squirrel. Orion also brought my parents back from the dead, I was so happy. The next day Nani and David also turned into Experiments permanently moved in to Orion's world. Orion and Sara had a new life in his ohana guess what he named him, yeah Popper Jr. sorry if i cry here it's just so beautiful. Sadly the next day Stitch gave Orion a call on the videophone and said Carmen, Bonnie and the Twins were in a ship crash nobody's were found just Carmen's head and a few of Bonnie's limes. 5 months after that what you think Orion did for his Daughter, Brought Carmen back from the dead and we brought all the Experiment from my world, and i decided to marry my girl self shortly after that i found my x-Girlfriend, Lussy that i should have never left in the first place, so i married her too. anyways i'm about to wake up my alarm is going to go off._

**_*alarm clock goes off* _**"Ow..." Popper moaned. "Sweety it's time to get up," Popper said moving Flurry back and forth. "Jenny you too," Popper said kissing them both on the checks and walked to the door. Popper opened the door and Vetrina jumped on him.

"Popper! Popper! Breakfast is ready, Orion wants you to come down, Wake up Anties, Wake up" Vetrina said jumping on the bed.

" Ok, ok i'm up," Flurry said getting up.

"What is it time already?" Jenny said.

"Yes it's 7:00 in the morning," Popper said walking out of the room.

"It's tuesday, It's tuesday, It's Tuesday!" Vetrina sang.

"Good morning Popper, Sara was just getting breakfast for us," Orion said before he took a drink of his OJ.

"So why is my nees all jumpy today?" Popper asked.

"Oh, well, it's been 6 months since you guys moved here so i was thinking of holding a party in your world maybe spend a few nights," Orion replied taking another drink of his OJ.

"Oh i see, yeah we can do that..." Popper said. Sarah came down stairs and kissed Orion on the lips.

"Morning dear," Sarah said sitting down beside him. Jenny and Flurry were the next to come down stares.

"Hello ladies," Popper said greeting his wifes.

"morning honey," Flurry said giving Popper a kiss on the lips.

"we're having fun tonight ok" Popper whispered in her ear.

"Ok, I'll be waiting," Flurry whispered back.

"Morning Jenny," Popper said giving her a kiss.

"Morning honey" Jenny said sitting down on the other side of Popper.

"It's Tuesday, It's tuesday, I'm so pumped!" Vetrina said.

"well when we leaving through the gate?" Popper said.

"Let's see, after breakfast," Orion said eating a piece of toast Lussy came down next with her new shiny ring from Popper

"Morning Lussy," Popper said kissing her.

After Breakfast everyone was at the gate. "You guys ready?" Popper said.

"yes," Flurry said.

"Yup" Lussy said.

"Yeah" Jenny said.

"Yes i'm ready, I've been ready," Vetrina said jumping up and down.

"your funny Vetrina," Washu said.

"Thank you" Vetrina said.

"You're welcome " Washu said. "Ready when you are Popper,"

"Ok lets start the gate," Popper said. Popper pressed the button and the gate opened and Popper and everyone else jumped in one at a time. After that Popper and Orion went to get decorations and set ups so they can set it up were Lilo's old house was.

"So Popper where is everyone sleeping?" Orion asked.

"Easy, watch" Popper said. Popper snapped his fingers and Lilo house rebuilt itself and was 100 times bigger than it was before.

"I have to hand it to ya...without you Popper it wouldn't be fun," Orion said.

"Why thank you," Popper said.

"You are welcome," Orion said. Popper and Orion continued to set up for the party through the morning and they were finally finished.

"Thats some good working isn't it Orion?" Popper asked.

"Oh yes, fun too," Orion replied.

(meanwhile on the beach) The creature on the beach opened it's eyes and sat up and started to blink. Someone was walking by talking on his cell phone and all of the sudden It fizzed up on him and finally died. "What, hello? dang!" The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning **this chapter is rated **M **for Sexuall content

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Confetti and Love in bed**

Later that day Popper and Orion finished a few things and the Party began at 3:00 PM. "ok who wants hot dogs " Popper said cooking hotdogs on a BBQ. everything was going good at the party. Vetrina and Washu was at the dunk tank were Stitch in the tank because Orion took his fear away.

"You can't dunk Stitch!," Stitch tonted. Orion was the first to throw his and he missed. next was Washu and she threw it and it hit Stitch right square in the grind.

"Oh Sorry Stitch," Washu said.

"No problem," Stitch said in a gasping voice.

"watch this," Vetrina said aiming the ball at the bulls eye. Vetrina throw it and it hit the bullseye and Stitch fell in and swam up to the top and held onto the side of the tank and glared.

"hahaha" They both giggled. Stitch sat back up on the board and Sara was next and she throw it to the Bullseye and Dunked stitch again.

"Oh sunk again Stitch" Sara chanted. Orion was helping Popper with the BBQ but he was cooking Hamburgers, Flurry, Lussy, Jenny, Sarah and Carmen were making salads. Popper and Orion fed all of the kids and themselves as well. after they ate Popper and Orion set up a Limbo stick and Washu and Vetrina were the first ones to try it. Popper decided to try it and he fell over backwards.

"Hahaha Popper is that the best you can do," Orion said going throw himself succeeding

"I wasn't trying." Popper said getting up and trying again this time succeeding Orion lowered it down and Popper watched Orion go under it with ease

"Ha! i can do that," Popper said taking a deep breath and walked under it.

"Let me try!" Washu said trying to walk under it but fell over. "ok too low for me." washu said as Orion helped her up.

"ok Popper lets spice it up a bit," Orion said bring it down to the lowest one and lit it on fire.

"Ok Orion you first," Popper said.

"Ok" Orion said going under it with no problems but catches his tail on fire but doesn't notice at first.

"Ha beat that Popper," Orion said.

"Orion your Tails on fire!" Popper said pointing at Orion's tail.

"What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH owowowowowowowowow!" Orion said running in circles. Popper went inside to get a bucket of water and Orion ran down to the beach and dove himself in the water then Popper came down with the water and dumped it on him. Orion spit water out of his mouth and looked at Popper. Just as Orion looked at Popper the lights on the beach flickered on and off till they finally died out.

"Orion we have to get back to Lilo's house," Popper said grabbing Orion's Paw and turned on his night vision.

"Daddy! i'm scared," Washu said shaking.

"I know, Let me check my Generator " Orion said putting Washu on his shoulders and walking to the Generator. Orion found it but it was completely dead. "What?! i thought i fully charged it before we left" Orion said.

"Well we'll just give them cake and do the fireworks " Popper said lighting candles. Popper and Orion cut the cake and gave pieces of cake out to everyone and they roasted marshmallows after dark and Popper and Orion set up fireworks for the kids to watch. "ready Popper?" Orion asked. "Ready when you are," Popper replied. Orion and Popper lit a couple and the shot up in the air and bursted into red and blue sparks. Popper and Orion lit another one and it bursted into yellow and orange sparks, then another one the bursted into purple and green sparks. Popper and Orion continued to blast fireworks in the air until the finally. after the fireworks everyone was getting ready for bed. Popper tucked Vetrina in and tickled her before he left.

**_In Popper and Flurry's room_**

"What a Party!" Popper sighed.

"sounds like you just got runover by a car," Flurry said give Popper a massage.

"no, i'm just beat," Popper said.

"Oh, let me make you feel a little better," Flurry said as she began to kiss him in a loving way.

"Mmmm" Popper moned. Flurry crawled on top of him and she became wet between the legs as he became fully erect. Popper turned Flurry on her back and started pushing his dick inside until he found the baryer. "whao thats cold...Flurry it's gonna hurt for a few second," Popper said

"ok" Flurry replied. Popper pushed through the barrier and Flurry gasped holding onto Popper tight and he started moving in and out moving it to plesier. Popper continued as Flurry started to wrap her legs around Popper.

"What are you doing Flurry?" Popper asked. Popper turned on his back and Flurry took it from there. Popper and Flurry kissing and Flurry bounce up and down. Popper felt good as Flurry moved back and forth. Popper turned Flurry back on her and Popper felt it coming and blasted seeds in Flurry and Popper laid down beside Flurry and they both kissed passionately and fell asleep.

_**In the Woods where the Gate is**_

_**the Creature was sucking Power from the gate until it was completely drained of power. The creature took off into the darkened town.**_

The next morning Popper and Orion were at the table and all the sudden the power came back on. "a weird Power outage hits the hole town last night and is just coming back to most of the town but it could happen again in the afternoon there's still no explanation on what caused this to happen more on that later this is Gorge Grass you're 8:00 news" Orion turned the T.V. off.

"has anything like this ever happen?" Orion asked.

"no not like this anyway," Lilo replied.

"hmmm, Power just don't go out like that," Orion said in wonder.

"Only during Thunder or lightning storms," Popper added.

"But there weren't any thunderstorms thats the weird part, That leaves the question...what happened portable Generator lastnight?" Orion asked.

"Well something really messed up is happening on the Island of Kauai," Popper said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Popper's Power overload and a Temporary new look**

"It was scary when it got dark...what if it happens again?" Washu asked.

"I don't know...like the kids flashlights didn't even work," Popper said worried.

"I know it's like something sucked all the power out of all Messiaen and power grids," Orion added.

"I'm just going to think for a little bit" Popper said. Popper went up to his room and sat on his bed. "what is going on out there?" Popper asked himself. "Maybe it was heat lightning?" Popper asked himself again before falling asleep. Popper found himself in the middle of a thunderstorm staring into the light show wondering how he got there, and then he was woke by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Popper, wake up we're going into town to look around," Orion yelled.

"What!" Popper said falling off the bed and landing on his head.

"Are you ok?" Orion asked going over to help him up.

"No No I'm fine you just startled me that's all, i had this weird dream though," Popper said sitting at his desk.

"about what?" Orion asked. "I don't know i was standing in front of a flashing lightning and the i woke up..." Popper answered.

"what do you think it means?" Orion asked.

"I don't know..." Popper answered.

*meanwhile* "So, Do you have any human friends?" Washu asked.

"Well yes, Victoria..." Vetrina said. Little did they know was something or someone was watching them.

"Ok lets go," Washu said.

"Ok" Vetrina added.

"So how far does she live?" Washu asked.

"Oh just a street away," Vetrina answered.

"Oh boy...look what's coming down the road... Princess strawberry hair," Vetrina said.

"Who?" Washu said in confusion.

"hey look who it is," Mertle whispered to the Girls.

"Hello, Vetrina" Mertle said in a mean way.

"Hello, Mertle Edmonds...get beat up lately?" Vetrina asked.

"when and who beat her up?" Washu whispered.

"Lilo, a year ago in the park," Vetrina whispered.

"No! i'm looking for her, i had to suffer with the black eye for 2 weeks, and when i find her i'm going to give her pay back" Mirtle said.

"Yeaaaaah!" The girls said following everything Mertle said. Vetrina glared at the girls and then looked back at Washu.

"Well, you wouldn't be saying that if you saw Lilo now...would you" Vetrina said looking back at Mertle. Mertle stared at her and thought of something to say to that. "I thought so...I know what to do...hold on" Vetrina said as she turned towards Washu for a meeting "we need to make a plan for these 3 girls..." Vetrina said.

"Maybe Popper can do something," Washu said.

"Washu you're a genius!" Vetrina yelled. "Girls wait right here," Vetrina said as she ran towards the house. The girls stood there in the middle of the road scratching their heads. "There they are!" Vetrina yelled.

"Mertle, Don't you ever learn?" Popper asked while crossing the street.

"Learn what?" Mirtle asked in a nasty tone.

"Lilo punch you because she had enough with you," Popper said. The Creacher in the bushes was on the move. Popper's ears moved towards the sound and scratched his head and continued. "Ok Mertle, and young ladies, I have a test for you." Popper said with a smirk on his face.

"a test? what kind of test? does it involve beating Lilo to a pulp?" Mertle asked a hole bunch of questions.

"No, geez why would i let you do that? besides she kill you." Popper stated.

"Then what." Mirtle asked.

"I'm going to turn you three into Experiments" Popper stated.

"WHAT?" The girls yelled.

"You heard me," Popper said glaring at them.

"I don't have time for this, Give me Lilo!" Mertle demanded.

"LILO, CAN YOU COME OUT HERE PLEASE" Popper called. Lilo came running out and when Mertle saw she nearly lost her balance.

"You can't beat her Mertle so give it up" Orion said from the tree.

"Orion's right, so stop thinking you can." Popper stated.

"Mertle Edmonds, you got to stop thinking you're better than others," Lilo said.

"That's why I'm going to turn them into Experiments for a day," Popper added.

"ok that sounds good." Lilo said smiling. Popper got in possession and started to power up for the transformation. As Popper powered up he noticed that his power was growing too rapidly and he tried to slow it down, but it was too late. He blasted a huge blue ball that engulfed Mertle and the girls. When it was done the girls were Experiment, Mertle was blue and red and had a spiral with a musical note on her back, The girls same symbol on their back but they were purple and blue. Orion jumped from the tree and looked at Popper and was shocked Popper stood there Blue all over his body and red on his belly and his eyes were green.

"What are you looking at?" Popper asked.

"look for yourself" Orion replied. Looked at his paws and felt light headed.

"my fur is blue? why?" Popper said falling to his knees.

"Anything but blue!" Popper screamed.

"Oh brother..." Orion said.**_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Best friends and ****Brainwashing**

"Come on Popper it's not that bad, come on, open the bathroom door," Orion said.

"I'm not coming out till it wears off" Popper said.

"Popper...come on," Orion said banging his head off the Bathroom door.

"OY! fine I'll be out..." Popper said as the lights flickered again and then stopped. "hmm, this is getting more weirder every time it happens..." Popper said to himself as he came out of the bathroom.

"Finally...now it doesn't matter how different you look right now all that matters is that we find out what's going on around here..." Orion stated to him.

"You're right...we better get moving then." Popper said. Popper and Orion walked down stares and Mertle and the Girls were there in the living room.

"Popper is going to pay for this!" Mirtle said.

"oh? and how you going to do that?" Lilo asked.

"um, Lilo don't do that...there's a chance she might be like that permanently..." Popper said.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"You heard me" Popper said.

"WHAT WILL I TELL MY MOTHER!" Mertle said almost pulling her hair out.

"You won't You'll brainwash her," Popper said.

"Oh sure like that will...wait...brainwash?" Mertle asked.

"yes, it's your power" Popper said.

"Popper can i speak to you for a minute?" Orion asked him.

"yes" Popper replied walking to the kitchen.

"ok...so there permanently Experiments and they have full POWERS!" Orion yelled. Popper stared at him with a look.

"ok, First thing is look at me...I'm blue and green...Second thing is my ears hurt now...Third thing i know, that's what I'm worried about besides me being Blue and green..." Popper ranted.

"Oh...sorry..." Orion said.

"It's ok I'm just having tough day so far," Popper added.

"It's fine it happens," Orion stated.

"we better get in there before they start beating on each other" Popper said.

"I agree" Orion added.

"This was your stupid friend Squirrel boy's fault..." Mertle said waiting for the girls to say the part. "why aren't you saying your part?!" Mertle yelled.

"because they understand now...unlike someone who needs to think about it...oh and I'm not just a squirrel boy...i'm an Experiment with insane powers" Popper answered.

Mertle's ears dropped. "you're right I'm a wreck, I've just been lost in my own feelings, i don't pay attention to how sweet Lilo really is..." Mirtle exploded.

"Wow you think I'm sweet...I thought you hated me..." Lilo asked.

"I don't i just have lots of troubles at home...so i took it out on you, I'm sorry" Mertle answered.

"It's ok Mertle, I forgive you, how about you all got to the beach and me Mertle and the girls will chat?" Lilo said.

"Sounds good to me, let's go" Popper said walking out of the living room.

"say? where did Vetrina and Washu go" Orion asked.

"I don't know...maybe they'll meet us at the beach" Popper said. Just then the lights flickered again.

"maybe, we better get down there" Orion added.

Vetrina and Washu were at Victoria's door waiting for an answer. "Come on...you're usually always home..." Vetrina said.

"I don't think shes there couz" Washu added. Just then the door opened and there stood a brunet with blue eyes and a T-shirt that said 'I love Experiments'. She gasped and hugged Vetrina.

"VETRINA!" Victoria screamed.

"Victoria...can't breath" Vetrina said gasping for air.

"oh sorry..." Victoria apologized letting her go.

"this is my Cousin Washu, don't be worried if shes a little shy, she doesn't see any humans were she lives" Vetrina said. "oh...well Aloha Washu, I'm Victoria" Victoria said.

"Aloha..." Washu said.

"Vetrina what are you doing here anyways...it's not safe out here with the Electrical problems going on" Victoria stated.

"we came to see you, Washu wanted to meet you so i brought her here to meet you" Vetrina answered.

"oh, well come in where it's safe...and i have to tell my sister Sally i have friends over..." Victoria said.

"Ok" Vetrina and Washu replied together.

The Creature was on the move again but it wasn't bothering with the Electricity. As the sun set and it began to get darker and then the creature struck but this time it was massive all the lights near the creature exploded and the lights farthest away just made a zapping noise and just dimmed out.

"Oh, I knew that was coming!" Popper said turning his night vision on.

"Have you seen Washu?" Orion asked.

"Don't know where Vetrina is either" Flurry said.

"where are they?" Orion said looking around.

"I don't know but i think we better go to the house," Popper added. Popper and Orion left to the house and Mertle, Lilo, Teresa, Elena and Yuki were still laughing and having a ball in front of a candle.

" hahaha" they all laughed.

"so what is your decisions?" Popper asked.

"we'll do it" Mirtle said with a smile on her face.

"Perfect" Popper said.

At Victoria's house

Vetrina, Washu and Victoria were scared. "What are we going to do now?" Vetrina asked. "I don't know but I'm scared" Washu said. Victoria's sister was going to check on Victoria and bumped into her. "oh sorry Victoria, i can't seem to find that flashlight." Sally said. "oh maybe Vetrina can find it for you?" Victoria asked. "Vetrina is here?" Sally asked. "Yes she got here before the power went out" Victoria answered. " ok, let see if we can find are way to them." Sally said. "Vetrina I'm scared..." Washu said. "I know Washu, I know..." Vetrina said turning her night vision on. "There you are Victoria" Vetrina said. "where? I can't see her?" Washu said. "Vetrina...Sally can't find her Flashlight can you see if you can find it?" Victoria asked. "I'm on it." Vetrina said as she started looking around.

Teresa's Street

"Ok Teresa, you know what to do?" Popper asked.

"No..." Teresa answered.

"All you have to do is sing a memory erasing syrian and i'll do the rest ok?" Popper said.

"O...ok" Teresa replied.

"Go on" Orion said pointing to the house. Teresa started walking towards the house and looked in the window where her parents were sitting in front of the fire with a few candles on the coffee table were lite. Teresa sighed and then crawled through the doggy door and walked through the kitchen. She hid behind the wall beside the living room door and then she started to sing a soft song and she started to glow a light green color and then she exploded in a Light green light that could be seen outside in all the windows. Popper closed his eyes and his Ankh began to glow gold and in side Teresa saw a picture of her and her parents and she saw herself fade from the picture. Popper's Ankh stopped glowing and the light green glow died down and Teresa crawled through the doggy door and walk back to the others.

"1 down 3 to go" Popper said.**_  
_**


End file.
